


Mine, All Mine

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [21]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, M/M, November Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Zuko is determined to get it through to Sokka that he belongs to him... well that was the plan anyways.





	

Once the war was over everything changed. Sokka wasn’t all that surprised, why should he be, they all had lives and things to do. The war had left the whole world broken and they were the ones that needed to fix it. Aang and Katara had gotten together and were well on their way to their first child. Zuko had become Fire Lord and would be in need of an wife to produce him a child. Toph had started her own police, she was doing really well. Suki went back to her home to teach others to be like her, to protect the world. He became an ambassador for the water tribe, he had to make the world a better place. He had finally found something he was good at.   
Out of all their success he didn’t feel like anything was getting better, and on most nights he was cold, alone. The others saw each other a lot, but him. He didn’t see anyone, well that wasn’t all true. He saw people, but not the ones that he wanted to see. He and Suki had broken up, she had said that he didn’t love her and that he needed to figure out what he wanted. He had laughed bitterly. She had done it at the worst time ever, and now here he was wishing he knew what she was talking about. What did she mean that he didn’t love her?  
Months and months of loneliness finally led the poor man to the fire nation. Sokka trudged into the city in the quiet of the night, his head down and a soft sigh on his lips. It was the week of Thanks and Katara had begged him to come and visit with them during that week. He had missed the first day of festivals, but had made it that night. He had hoped that someone would be waiting for him… No one met him at the edge of town and Sokka realized that he wasn’t really expecting anything different to happen. He was still the least important. The meat and potatoes guy, he grumbled at that.   
‘I wouldn’t mind being something else. I don’t have anything that makes me special… I am just me…’  
Sokka had wondered if he could just leave and everything would be okay, nothing different would happen. There would always be someone to get them out of trouble, they didn’t need him. A lot of the time he wished that he could just disappear to the edge of the world and live a life with no one, but he knew he wouldn’t be happy. He needed the human interaction. Funny how that works.  
As he trudges up the stairs to the palace strong arms come out of the dark and wrap his waist, a hot breath brushes against his ear that makes Sokka shiver. From where he is standing he can smell the alcohol on his captors breath and feel the warmth radiating off him as well.   
Sokka didn’t fight the hands around him, no instead he smirked. A dull bored voice called out into the night, “Zuko where are you?”  
Sokka snickered before answering, “He is here Mia.”  
The body behind him huffed and rubbed his nose in the junction of Sokka’s neck in a loving manner while tightening his grip. Mai wandered down the stairs holding a lamp. She sighed at the site before her.  
“He’s mine..” Zuko huffed out pulling Sokka back with him.   
Mai rolled her eyes, “I am sure that the Ambassador would like to go to bed some time tonight My Lord.”  
Zuko shook his head, “No… Mine”  
Mai sighed, “I am so glad that you are finally here, he started drinking early… What took you so long. This could have been avoided.”  
Sokka growled, “Oh don’t go there. It’s not my fault I had to walk here from the barge. I was here this afternoon, but walking made it so i didn’t get here till now. This is not my fault. Why is Zuko so drunk.”  
Zuku nuzzled Sokka again, “Mine, all mine. Bed now.”  
Sokka rolled his eyes, “Zuko,” he coons, “How are we to sleep if we are standing outside in the cold on the palace steps. Wouldn’t a bed be nicer. Shouldn’t we go inside?”  
Zuko smiles a dopey smile and begins to pull Sokka up the stairs. Mai just huffs but follows after the two of them. Zuko pulls him all the way into the palace and up to the royal chambers where he shoves Sokka on to the bed before collapsing down on top of him. Sokka tries to get up knowing that his friend would be quite embarrassed once he awoke in the morning but Zuko wouldn’t allow it. Finally after several minutes of struggling Sokka gave up and settled into the bed.


End file.
